


I Already Know

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Drift, Newt finds out that for years Hermann has wanted to kiss him. Newt decides to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Already Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narcissablaxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/gifts).



> For narcissablaxk @tumblr who came up with such a cute idea

He understood that this Drift would be just as intense as the one he undertook before. Still, with a whole Kaiju brain (from the premature infant) and Hermann's brain added to the equation, he didn't expect just how intense this one would be...

...Or what he would see.

The pilots, whenever they would talk about experiences with the Drift, simply put it as a person's very being being laid bare before the other; opening up yourself to someone else. You shared memories, and there was nothing you could hide. It was chaotic, but at the same time, peace.

Newt knew that's what would happen, and it terrified him a little, knowing that Hermann would see everything about the biologist. Yet, the more pressing matter was the Kaiju, getting the information they needed. Newt knew what getting pulled through that hellscape was going to be like, and he worried about how Hermann was going to react, worried that it might hurt him.

But Hermann insisted on doing this together, so it was a risk they would have to take.

Newt pressed the button, and the world fell away into blue.

He could see his own memories, as they flashed by- tattoos, shared letters, studying at MIT. It was just like what had happened the first time. Nothing knew except for the fact Hermann would see it.

Then... then he saw Hermann's memories.

There were some good, some bad. He saw Hermann as a child playing with a plane. He heard the echo of something crashing. He saw when they first met and their fights and Hermann writing letters back with a smile on his face-

In the few seconds that they were in this Drift, Newt also saw something else.

Hermann, giving a sigh and idly staring down into a tea cup. Newt felt a sense of longing from that memory, and the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss Newt. He lingers on it, and then Newt sees it wasn't just this one time. Thoughts of one day kissing Newt have accumulated over years; Hermann fantasized about it, thinking what their first kiss might be like. They're never acted upon because- 'We are in the middle of a war, stop thinking about kissing him. You have more important things to worry about; he probably doesn't want to kiss you anyway.'

 _'You're wrong.'_ Newt wanted to say, but then it's torn away by the Kaiju and they are both pulled under the current.

Eventually it breaks and they come up for air.

The realization about Hermann lingers in the back of Newt's mind.

 

* * *

 

It's sometime after the Breach is sealed, the Kaiju defeated, the clock stopped that Newt thinks about it again. Sometime after the celebrations, him and Hermann had both been checked over by medical, and they're back in their lab.

They haven't really talked about the Drift, or what they saw. Pilots often said the Drift was a silent understanding, and that nothing really needed to be said because you already understood.

But Newt was stuck on the thought of, _'Holy shit Hermann, you've wanted to kiss me? You've wanted to do that for 12 years? Why didn't you say something? Why haven't you said anything now?'_

Newt looked over at Hermann, who was busy making sure his equations were all documented before he started to clean the chalkboards.

This revelation had come as a surprise to Newt, mostly because for the longest time, he had a crush on his grumpy lab partner/friend. He loved Hermann. The catch was that Newt didn't think he felt the same way; that all they would be were colleagues, that there was no way Hermann could like someone like him.

But he was wrong. Newt had been so wrong, and he had been to oblivious to see it.

Newt thought he should at least make up for that, and that it was high time he make his own feelings clear. Maybe he should have come forward sooner, considering the past 48 hours, but now that the war was over, there was no time like the present.

“Hey, Herms.” Newt called, leaving his workstation.

The physicist looked up from his laptop. “What is it now, Newton?”

He didn't stop walking, crossing over the line of their divided lab. “I... I wanted to tell you something.”

“And?”

He held his words until he was at Hermann's desk. “It's about something I saw in the Drift. It's about you.”

Hermann, looked at him, confused. “And what about what you saw-”

Before Hermann could finish, Newt took his chance. He stepped close to Hermann, leaned down, and kissed him full on the lips.

When he pulled away, the physicist's face had gained a blush, much to Newt's delight.

“Wha- N-Newton, I-” Hermann seemed to get the picture then. “You saw that I-”

“You're welcome, my dude.” Newt replied.

With that he went back over across the lab to his desk, and when he looked up again to see Hermann was looking at him. His face was bright red, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I've... I've wanted to do that for the longest time. Have you...”

“Dude, you've been in my head. You know the answer.” Newt grinned.

Hermann was unable to hide his smile now. “Thank you....” 

 


End file.
